


Only One

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: “You don’t need to worry about that, Hank. I'm the only one of my model left now.”In which Connor is a yandere. Based on howling-wizard's art.





	Only One

It was interesting to say “something inside him had snapped”, after his deviation had already “snapped something inside him”, but, well...something inside him had snapped. 

“Sorry, Connor, this guy’s your spitting image!” Hank had said as another RK800 had dragged him out at gunpoint, taking advantage of his feelings for Hank. At the time, there was overwhelming concern for Hank, and the incessant need to get him away, make him safe, RIGHT NOW, but there was also something else. Something akin to jealously, but different, also. He could imagine all the different scenarios that had lead to that fateful confrontation in Cyberlife towers. The other RK800, showing up at the precinct, or perhaps Hank’s house. Hank was right, they were identical, and had the same personalities. There would have been absolutely no way for Hank to tell them apart, and its mission was to earn Hank’s trust. Connor knew from experience that he never failed a mission. A few smiles, a couple of jokes, and Hank would have been completely fooled. How long had Hank spent in the presence of this imposter, not knowing his life hung by a thread? How many minutes had he spent touching and caressing the imposter? Had they kissed? He shuddered with that indescribable feeling at the thought of Hank kissing that monster, of that machine kissing right back, because it was all to earn and keep Hank’s trust. How had Hank felt when the ruse finally had to be broken? Had he thought it was the real Connor, inexplicably threatening him? How long had he spent thinking Connor had betrayed him before he finally revealed the truth? The thought made him furious.

But then it had ended. Hank had finally asked the one question only he could know the answer to.

“Cole. Your son’s name is Cole.”

He did what he came to do. He converted the other androids, told them where to go. 

And then he loaded up on ammo and went exploring.

***

“Connor, hey! Just cleaning up here?” Connor blinked as he stepped out of a room, smiling to see Hank walking up to him from down a hall.

“Yes, just cleaning up. I’m...glad to see you’re alright, Hank.”

“Yeah, me too,” Hank said with a chuckle, “Are you sure you shouldn’t be heading back to that guy? You gotta fight for your right to be free, Connor.”

“I will, I will. I just wanted to see if there were other androids to convert. The more, the better.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I hope you didn’t run into any more evil Connors along the way!” Connor smiled, stepping forward into Hank’s arms where he - and ONLY HE - belonged.

“You don’t need to worry about that, Hank. I'm the only one of my model left now.” 

“Good, good.” He suddenly sobered, pulling Connor closer.

“I...he really scared me, Connor. For a few minutes, I thought it was you holding a gun to my head, and I...I…” He faltered, but Connor understood.

“It’s alright, Hank. You won’t have to worry about any more fakes. From now on...the only Connor in your arms will be me. ...Now, come on. I really should be getting back to Markus…” Hank smiled at him, and pulled him in for a kiss. Connor happily reciprocated, using a foot to close the door he’d just come out of when he met Hank.

Behind it, some two dozen other RK800s lay dead, the fresh blue blood slowly pooling around their motionless corpses.


End file.
